Picture Perfect
by eyabayeya
Summary: Canada's always worried to mess up his photos. America, of course, has to take advantage of it. CanadaAmerica... again.


"Picture daaaayyyy!" America's voice rang through the whole confrence room, rising his arms up in excitement. The countries lined up in benches, shortest in the middle and tallest people on the sides. Italy sat behind the camera, making sure it was placed properly, then grinning and putting his thumb up.

"Okay! It's ready!" He confirmed, overly happy. All the nations fidgeted at Italy prepared the countdown for the photo. Canada fidgeted with his suit, straightening his tie and suit multiple times. America stood beside him, watching his brother in amusement.

"It's only a picture." America commented, patting his brother on the shoulder lightly. Canada frowned at him, as if to disagree.

"I beg to differ." Yup, he did. "Every time I take a photo, something goes wrong. Either my smile in funny looking, or I was caught off gaurd, I blinked... " He rambled on, his worries growing larger at the different things he could do to mess up the photo. "Oh Maples! You had to remind me!" Canada wriggled uneasily, nervousness washing over him as Italy was nearing to completing his task.

"It's not gonna be that bad." America said, trying to reassure the other nation. Canada shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip nervously, holding onto his tie.

"No no no, I'm gonna mess it up! I just know it!" Canada mumbled, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. America laughed and playfully wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, poking his cheek lightly.

"You're overreacting again. I highly doubt that you'll mess this one up." America said with a small grin. Canada adjusted his glasses as a small tick mark appeared on his forehead, the corner of his lip twitching.

"Easier said that done... " He muttered under his breath, then at that moment, Italy rose from the camera's view and grinned even more.

"Everybody get ready!" All the nations murmured, and prepared their best smile for the camera. Canada coughed and expected America to back off, but he didn't.

"Alfred!" Canada ALMOST, hissed. America continued to stay in the postion, grinning at Canada. "A-alfred, the camera!"

"Wait for it... " He murmured, his face leaning close to Canada's.

"3.. 2... " Italy counted out loud. Everyone smiled politely, until America turned Canada's head and pressed his lips onto Canada's, smiling into it. "1!" There was a flash, but Canada barely noticed as his eyes widened and a blush spread all over his cheeks. America seperated his lips with a bright grin, and Canada stared blankly at his brother with a flushed up face.

Italy ran over to the camera and checked the picture, an a frown crossed his face.

"America and Canada ruined the picture!" He pouted, frowning at the North Americans. Everyone in the room turned their heads to the two males, eyes questioning them. Canada laughed nervously, getting even more embarassed as America grinned in triumph.

"S-sorry!" Canada mumbled, totally embarassed and wishing he would die at the moment. The countries turned their heads back and prepared for the second picture, which Italy was still preparing while humming a small tune. "Why'd you do that!?" He whispered to his brother, trying not to get anymore attention.

"To loosen you up. You're too uptight about a simple _photo._" America emphasized the photo, which made Canada cringe.

"Fine, fine. Just... let me take the photo?" He asked, slightly shoving his brother away with his elbow. America laughed and nodded, grinning.

"Ready! Don't ruin it please." He sang, running into the picture, beside Germany. "3... 2..."

Canada put on his most polite smile, and so did America, no matter if he didn't like it.

"1!" The camera flashed, and Italy ran over to check the camera and grinned. "Perfect! Thank you for smiling!" He sang, full of cheer. Canada let out a soft breath, relieved that he looked fine. The countries stood up and went their seperate ways, and UK approached the two brothers and crossed his arms.

"What did you do to ruin the photo?" He asked, like a questioning father... or mother. Either one worked.

"N-nothing!" Canada squeaked, suddenly embarassed. America laughed and poked Canada's cheek.

"Just helping him with his smile." He said, Canada muttered something quietly along the lines of, 'Yeah, right, smile... '

"You two are definately hiding something. I didn't raise you without noticing that--" UK said with a small, curious smile. France suddenly bounded in, linking his arm with UK's.

"Let's go drinking!" He said, dragging the other off to who knows where, ignoring the other country's protests. But Canada swore he saw France wink towards America's direction before he dragged off UK. Canada let off an aggravated sigh.

"I'm going home--" He said, trying to head off, before America grabbed his wrist.

"Hold it." Canada turned his head to look at his brother, confused. America smirked at him. "I want to take some pictures with you. At my house." Canada's eyes widened and his face flushed up; he tried to run away, but the other's grip kept him in place as America dragged him towards his house.

"A-alfred!" Canada cried, trying to head the opposite direction. "Let go!" America turned his head towards Canada's direction and tugged his arm forward quickly, his lips meeting with Canada's once again. Canada blushed a deeper red, and was left speechless, his mind cluttered.

"Let's go." America said with a bright grin. Canada reluctantly followed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one.


End file.
